


More Than One Night

by Bittodeath



Series: Daichi Rarepair Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Faeries - Freeform, Faery!Daichi, M/M, Modern Fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Written for Daichi Rarepair Week, prompt Modern Fantasy AU so I chose the Universe of Wicked Lovely (so yeah faeries).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I post it in advance to be sure it'll be here.

Terushima knew there was something weird with the bar the moment he had stepped inside. Why he hadn’t exited running was beyond his comprehension. He should have _known_ there was something wrong with this place, but no, he had stayed. He had danced, surrounded by strange people with gleaming eyes who seemed sometimes way too bendable to be human, but he preferred to put these strange visions on alcohol. It was best to think it was alcohol rather than admit there really were small green humanoid things with red hands running around, or that there were these guys who gave him goosebump because of how inhuman they seemed. He should have left way before that.

And then this guy had walked in and suddenly the silence was eerie. Everyone was watching him and even Terushima couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He reeked of danger… but also of temptation, and Terushima had never been one to resist temptation. It then occurred to him that the crowd was parting to let the guy through, and that he was staring at him. His eyes were two dark abysses and Terushima gulped.

There was something strange about him, as if he were wearing a hologram over his real appearance and that Terushima could see the two over-lapping. The first one seemed to be a warm, gentle guy with dark brown eyes and short black hair, nicely muscled, wearing tattered jeans, combat boots, a fitting black shirt opened on his chest, with razor blades hanging from a leather band around his neck. Definitely the kind of guy Terushima would have gone after. The second… Oh, the second was breathe-taking. He had those abysmal, black eyes that seemed to swallow every ray of light, pale skin, the same jet-black hair, but he was wearing… Terushima gulped. He was wearing only black clothes laced with silver, fitting his strong body, knee-high boots, metal spikes everywhere on his body. He had this weird, ample and long black cape made of… feathers? Yeah, feathers trailing on the ground behind him, and maybe the weirdest thing of all was the crown he wore. It was a matted black, laced and slotted with silver thistles, and Terushima wondered how he could wear that without bleeding with how sharp it was.

“Dance with me?” the guy asked, holding out his hand, and his dark brown eyes were gleaming gently.

Terushima looked around. No, he was definitely staring at him.

“Who, me?”  
“Who else would I ask?” the guy said with a rumbling laugh, and suddenly Terushima was in his arms, pressed tight against his oh so indecent body.

There was music again and movement again, but Terushima couldn’t seem to register that. All his attention was focused on the guy dancing with him, on those strong arms wrapped around him and making him feel like a kitten between the gigantic paws of a dragon.

“So, tell me”, the guy murmured in his ear, “what are you doing in my den, mortal?”  
“W-What?”  
“Did no one tell you to never accept any food or drink a faery might propose? And yet here you are, standing in my den with all my subjects, drinking our wine and dancing with us. Tell me, is it a death wish you have?”

Terushima gasped as the guy’s lips trailed against his pulse, his breath warm and toxic against his skin. He _knew_ he should have pushed him away and run out and he was definitely terrified, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to move. He didn’t know about having a death wish, but he _craved_ this man and would be satisfied with no one else. He was drowning in his presence.

“Who are you?” he finally managed to ask.  
“My name is Daichi, Kind of Nightmares and the Un-Named. And this is my Court, mortal.” Daichi grinned, lips hovering over Terushima’s. He could tell the mortal was intoxicated by his sole presence, yet he wanted _more_.  
“I’m Yuuji”, he gasped, pupils dilated, and Daichi licked his lips. He could taste his emotions, so real and raw on his tongue – his fear, his desire, the anger and hatred that inhabited this too weak mortal envelope. He’d make a wonderful toy, yeah. His fingers brushed against the skin of his waist and the mortal inhaled sharply. Mortals were so fragile. They broke so easily in his hands. He just had to hope this one would last more than one measly night.

“Become mine”, he murmured, pressing his lips to Yuuji’s, his wings concealing the both of them to the crowd.

_Just more than one night._

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment and anything!


End file.
